


and they were ROOMATES (sp?)

by Leiddely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Coven's June Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Coven, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiddely/pseuds/Leiddely
Summary: a n d  t h e y  w e r e R o o m M a t e sAbolish cops
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	and they were ROOMATES (sp?)

Bellatrix LeStrange was enjoying two of her new muggle obsessions when Hermione came home. Both were corny and fun, given her reputation, but so was her current relationship so what did it matter in the end. The door slammed loudly and Bellatrix winced hard enough to paint her entire pinky toe green. “Bullocks.” 

Magic took care of that problem at least. 

Hermione on the other hand..

She removed the tricky muggle headset that tangled in her dark curls and listened to Hermione angrily shut the cabinets as she began to fix herself a drink. Sighing, Bellatrix paused the soundtrack to Cabaret and rose from the couch to find her girlfriend in the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and observed for a second. “Hey, love.”

Glasses, shakers, and ice cubes whizzed around in a chaotic and impatient orchestra. Hermione expertly conducted the affair with her wand but was completely occupied by her own muttering. If she heard the greeting, she didn’t acknowledge it. 

Bellatrix sighed, her head lolling in exasperation. 

Time for mission impossible.

The theme played in her head as Bellatrix ducked and weaved through the flurry of airborne activity. Years of Quidditch practice kicked in, bringing about some long forgotten reflexes, surprisingly more relevant now than in her decades dueling. It was the sheer muscle memory of dodging those bloody Quaffles that saved her from a couple close calls while approaching her current goal. 

When she arrived at Hermione’s side she was flush with the busy minded young woman. Carefully, she reached high to scratch lightly at the nape of her girlfriend's neck.

“Oh.”

The inanimate objects stopped in their motion. Frozen and hanging in the air. 

“That’s a good kitten.” Bellatrix hummed throatily. 

Hermione herself melted into the touch, tension dissipated from her body like a physical weight. 

“Come, now.” Bellatrix murmured, wrapping an arm around her lover’s waist from behind. She scritched a little harder and Hermione purred. “Let’s sit down and you can tell me about your day.”

Nodding dreamily with a catlike smile, Hermione allowed her girlfriend to lead the way.


End file.
